Damned
by Wish Porter
Summary: The were friends by chance. Two human boys dragged into a world of demons. Their friendship meant keeping their sanity, even as they adapt to living their lives as demons. When one of them becomes a Contract Demon, things get a little more complicated.


Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or Naruto, sadly.

I have no idea why I started writing this but the idea interested me.

Everyone will have a bigger roll in the story than in the first chapter. I love these characters! Ciel is incredibly fascinating, Sebastian amuses me, Kyuubi's character should have been explored more in my opinion and Naruto... I just love him.

Anyway, I haven't seen anything like this before but that doesn't mean there's nothing like this out there. I'm quite certain there isn't though. If anyone wants to use my idea, please tell me.

WARNING: pairings are undecided as of yet. There might be slash and there might not. I'm a fan myself but I do like some het pairings. There will likely be some mature humor and blood as well as sarcasm. If you can't handle that, I'm sorry for your loss. Your sanity must be sorely missed.

* * *

><p>Nobody was quite sure how they became friends, not even they knew. They did however, know what drew them together. They were both human. Humans dragged into a world that was unknown until a demon became involved. They were humans, dragged into a world of demons.<p>

One had come willingly, even going so far as to sign a contract. This human was a thirteen year old boy with dark blue hair, one sapphire eye and his contract eye hidden under an eye patch. His clothes were in the style of Victorian England. His name was Ciel Phantomhive. He had signed a contract with the demon Sebastian in exchange for revenge on his parents' killer. Ciel had gotten his revenge on an angel and on the queen herself. Sebastian had gotten his soul.

The other had not been willing, nor had he been forced. The second human was dragged into their world as a mere infant, just hours old. His father had doomed him to this existance when he sealed a demon inside the child. The young man was sixteen years old with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His clothing dated back to the time when ninjas walked the land. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had to keep the demon inside him for his entire life. If he died, the theory was the Kyuubi would die too. The theory was wrong of course, since two other women had been Kyuubi's jailors. They were now dead and the Kyuubi still existed.

The demons themselves had known each other for centuries. They were not enemies before they met their masters and now they just had one more thing to add to the list of their shared interests. They were both quite fond of their humans.

Sebastian had been Ciel's butler for years. With him nearly all of the boy's waking hours, The demon had become attached to the young Earl Phantomhive. Even to the point that he continued to serve the boy in Hell. Ciel was content to exist as Kyuubi did, coming and going as he pleased.

Kyuubi himself had been trapped in Naruto for sixteen years. He had seen what the boy thought, saw and felt. When life became too much for the young ninja, Kyuubi would drag the boy into his own mind to comfort him. He too had followed his human to hell. He followed not as a servant as Sebastian had but as a sensei. Naruto was training to be a contract demon like Sebastian.

These events led to the present day.

The courtyard of Hell's castle had always been a popular place with these four. The courtyard had a section of white roses. This was always where they would meet. As usual, Ciel and Sebastian were there first.

Sebastion was walking toward the Earl in usual black butler's uniform with a tray bearing tea. The Earl sat at a one person table to the left of an arch waiting patiently for his tea. He wore the same blue coat and shorts that he had worn while living. His butler arrived and poured the tea elegantly into a china tea cup. The boy sipped his tea with the grace of an English gentleman. He placed the empty cup back on it's saucer as their companions appeared at the far end of the garden.

Kyuubi had worn his human form for many years. The tall redhead walked silently toward a second table on the right side of the arch. He wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black jacket. His student followed just slightly behind him. His blonde hair had grown a little so that it now looked like his father's, his blue eyes were narrower and had slitted pupils. His whisker marks were gone, he was as tall as Sebastian and death had made him much less hyperactive. To human eyes, he was the very embodiment of desire. As contract demons should be.

Kyuubi was proud that his human had become somebody worthy of his tutelage.

Sebastian was proud that the human he had helped to train would become a sucessful contract demon.

Ciel was just glad that Naruto had stopped wearing orange. It had clashed horribly with his blonde hair. He couldn't match his clothes with his hair at all. Finally giving him some advice from an English Earl, Ciel advised that he wear clothes to bring out the colour of his eyes or at least clothes that contrasted nicely with his hair. Both blue and black looked much better on him. Even a splash of red looked good. Just not orange. Never orange.

* * *

><p>I'm not saying this story is my first priority right now, it's just an idea I'm exploring. Updates might be frequent or they might not. There are a lot of outside factors that depends on.<p>

I'd appreciate your thoughts, ideas, and comments. Did you like it, did you hate it? Anything? Please review, anonymous or not, it doesn't matter.

Ciao


End file.
